shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Nana
Nana (ナナ Nana) is an anime original character in Shugo Chara!! Doki with PEACH-PIT contributing the idea (as stated in Nakayoshi) along with her owner, Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto. She allows Lulu to use her necklace to corrupt Heart's Eggs. She is born from Lulu's desire to try many things. After Lulu is purified during the final battle, Nana disappeared because Lulu didn't care for her. When Lulu apologizes to Nana, she is reborn. Appearance Nana looks like a cute french doll in appearance. Over her red hair, which curls at the front, is a dark purple hat with white trim. She has blue-green eyes, and wears a purple dress with white trim and fringe. On the fringe are different colored gemstones. Personality She doesn't get along with Yoru very well. Appears dainty and sweet on the outside, but she tends to be eccentric. She speaks in a Nagoyan accent and tends to say things in a non-ladylike manner. As testament to her accent she frequently says "y'all" when she speaks. Yoru, and other Guardian Characters, initially believe this to be 'nya', with the former twice complaining that she was mimicking his style. Nana, for her part, finds these accusations aggravating and shows her fierce temper quite quickly. Voice Actress In the anime television series, Nana is voiced by Ryōka Yuzuki and Daniela Fava in Italian Dub. Special Powers Nana can sense other Guardian Characters and has a special ability to sense ordinary humans that are lost. Character Change Nana can Character Change with Lulu to make her able to use a ruby necklace to corrupt another person. During Character Change, Lulu's hair clip becomes a flower. She also becomes less well-mannered and she often likes to speak her mind out without worrying about how many slangs (Nagoya-ben) she uses. Confusion Character Transformation Dream Dream During the final battle with Amu and the Guardians, Lulu used the Ruby Necklace on herself. Eventually, Lulu underwent a Confusion Character Transformation, becoming "Dream Dream". Eventually, Amu purified her after making her understand that she was forcing her own desires on other people's dreams and telling her that she was only using Nana for herself. : ;Abilities In this form, she used rubies and a strong wave of scarlet energy to attack Amu. Those, however, both proved ineffective after Amu reasoned with her. Etymology Nana's name translates as "a phonetic character" in Japanese. Nana also means "seven", which have another Japanese meaning, "shichi". Trivia * Temari and Nana are both voiced by Ryōka Yuzuki. * Like Il and Yoru, Nana can be one of the few Guardian Characters who are rude-mannered. * It has been stated that she has a "full-on Nagoya accent". Gallery Nana Egg.png|Nana's Egg Nana 2.png|Nana up in the air Nana 3.png|Curious Nana Nana.png|Nana sitting down Guardian Character - Nana.JPG|Nana behind trees sc88-15.jpg|Sad Nana sc88-30.jpg|Nana turned into a ? Egg See also *Lulu De Morcerf *Guardian Character *Easter Company Category: Easter members Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category: Villains Category: Guardian Characters Category:Anime-only characters Category:Female characters